


Una vedova per Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].Romanogers scritta come regalo di Natale per Madonna Meccanica.





	Una vedova per Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Sia il Grinch che Elf sono film natalizi.

Una vedova per Natale  


Steve spruzzò la neve artificiale sopra l’albero di Natale, ricoprendo della sostanza bianca gli aghi di pino verdi in plastica. La melodia natalizia risuonava nella stanza, rimbalzando sulle finestre appannate e sui muri color panna. Natasha guardò il capitano, affondando nel divano rosso fragola dell’appartamento.

“La neve non mi porta in mente esattamente i migliori ricordi … nemmeno i cartoni per bambini o i bambini” disse. Steve smise di spruzzare con la bomboletta e si voltò verso di lei. Natasha ridacchiò guardando il disegno della renna sul suo maglione di lana e giocherellò con una propria ciocca vermiglia.

“Potevi dirmelo, non avrei addobbato la casa” sussurrò. Natasha si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi.

“Volevo evitare di sembrare il  _Grinch_ ” sussurrò. Lo raggiunse e gli baciò una guancia, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto. Rogers deglutì a vuoto e avvampò.

“Sei meno verde e pelosa” biascicò. Natasha gli prese la bomboletta dalle mani e la ondeggiò davanti al petto.

“Beh, potresti farti perdonare per tutto questo spirito natalizio,  _Elf_ ” lo stuzzicò. Steve le cinse i fianchi con il braccio e le baciò la guancia.

“Potremmo farci un regalo in anticipo. Magari qualcosa che Babbo Natale non può vedere” sussurrò Natasha al suo orecchio. Steve la prese in braccio e la baciò.

“Vedremo” disse gentilmente. Natasha gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e ricambiò il bacio, chiudendo gli occhi.

 


End file.
